


Mom?

by angelicanicole



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicanicole/pseuds/angelicanicole
Summary: Jeremy Heere awoke in a hospital bed; tubes coming out of his arm and unrecognizable faces surrounding him.“Jeremy!” Jeremy could feel warm arms wrapping themselves gently around his lying form.“Mom?”ahhh i kinda ditched this fic mostly because the prompt came from someone who i don't really like anymore and who's been kinda cruel to me but thanks for being interested!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot credits to my friend, Alyssa, who’s on instagram @twoplayerrgame

Wandering aimlessly, Jeremy Heere found himself in a familiar dark spiral; it seemingly never ends. The spiral made him feel numb; he almost felt as if he couldn’t move, yet he was still walking. The voices around him seemed to get louder. Up ahead, Jeremy saw a light.  
A light.  
A light!  
He sloppily ran towards it as the blood rushed to his fingertips. He reached the light, but instead was greeted with a second more of dark. Then light again. The bright room sent pain into his eyes, having adjusted themselves to the dark. Jeremy glanced around the luminescent room and found he was surrounded by unfamiliar blurs. Jeremy closed his eyes for another second more and felt warm arms gently wrap themselves around his unmoving body. He practically melted into the hug before he opened his eyes again, greeted by a sea of soft black hair. 

“Jeremy!” The voice silently sobbed. “You’ve has me worried since!”

“M-Mom?”


	2. ~ Chapter Two ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot credits to my friend, Alyssa, who’s on instagram @twoplayerrgame

“W-What?” The girl said, taking her arms off of Jeremy and sitting on the space next to his immobile legs. Jeremy could clearly see her face now, realizing it in fact was not his mother; however he couldn’t match the face to a single memory. “It’s me: Christine! You know, the one that just adores the theater! Your girlfriend!” She cried, voice low and dripping with emotion. She -Christine- had gestured for someone else from the small crowd to step forward. His headphone dangled around his neck, red jacket coated with patches. Before approaching, he shot the proffesional-looking doctor an angry glare before turning back to the bed. “This is Michael! D-Do you remember him?”

Jeremy shook his head in disapproval. He hadn’t recognized anyone in the room yet, eyes scanning the people in the room over and over again. 

“Wait, where’s my mom?” Jeremy watched as Michaels eyes started to water. 

“Jere, your mom- uh, she left twelve years ago.” Michael admitted, watching a look of confusion wash over Jeremy’s expression. He gripped onto the bed rails as he blinked away tears. 

“I think it would be best if you all went home until we figure out what Mr. Heere remembers.” The doctor stood up and opened the door to room 288. “You all can come back tomorrow.” Jeremy watched as the doctor ushered each person out with a smile when Michael unclutched Jeremy’s bed rails and started for the door. The doctors smile faded as he shot Michael a look of disgust: a subtle, yet noticeable gesture. The doctor shut the door and walked back over to his chair, positioning himself to face jeremy. 

“I’m Dr. Romoves,” he stuck his hand out to shake Jeremy’s. Jeremy, of course, obliged. “You are probably wondering why you are here, correct?” Jeremy nodded his head in response. “Well, you have suffered terrible brain damage, and have been in a coma for two months.” Wow, this guy was straight forward. 

“And those w-“

“Were your friends, yes.” Dr. Romoves finished Jeremy’s sentence, cutting him off mid word. 

“And I-“

“Don’t remember them, yes.” He turned to face his computer, opening some kind of document and typing something faster than Jeremy could comprehend. 

“We think it’ll be safe for us to perform a few tests, if you wouldn’t mind, to see how much memory you’ve lost.” And so he helped Jeremy up and into an impossibly brighter white room without even asking Jeremy if he had minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot credits to my friend, Alyssa, who’s on instagram @twoplayerrgame

**Author's Note:**

> Plot credits to my friend, Alyssa, who’s on instagram @twoplayerrgame


End file.
